draconis_realmfandomcom-20200215-history
Alversian Homeland
The Alversian homeland is located far north on the supercontinent of Hamjing. The supercontinent is composed of the five continents Yerra, Kiataro, Sultun, Lovtaeri and Uton. Alversian land is located on all five continents, with the entirety of Yerra, Sultun and Kiataro under complete control where as Alversian only has bits of Lovtaeri and Uton. Yerra Yerra, often referred to as the Frontier by Alversians, is the continent furthest to the south of the supercontinent. The capital, Northe, is located in the northwest of Yerra. Even though Yerra is located in a very cold region of the world, it still has a mix of temperate and tropical attributes. The jungles and forests are in permafrost, however vegetation still grows. But it is nothing compared to the unending blizzards, flesh eating bacteria, shrieking nocturnal predators and tribal dangers. Even so, the majority of Alversians live here. Yerra has a coastline stretching over a hundred kilometers. Off the coast is the Frontier sea and the mist of Jorgand, an ancient aquatic being slain by an unknown Warlock. The death of Jorgand led to its body surfacing, and its flesh was shredded into a thousand pieces, damned to float as mist for another five millenia. Navigation through the mist is incredibly difficult as the former continent of Corair was obligeterad by unknown causes. The pieces of Corair was spread out, leaving small islands and reefs all throughout the mist. Alverisans armed the islands with large spikes, small harbors and a flotila of well armed boarding ships. But not only the pieces of a destroyed continent or Alversian defenses should deter any invaders. These are the dragons of Aturo, an Alverian experiment gone terribly wrong where several hundred dragons escaped from the Mistweaver academy. Another natural threat is the maelstroms forming at unpredictable times which can destroy armadas. Even though the Mistweavers, the Magicians who navigate the mist by speaking to Jorgand, can see where the path is leading, they can not predict the maelstroms. The Academy of Mistweaving has a theory of why these maelstroms occur. The theory is that an unidentified aquatic serpent lingers under the surface of the Frontier sea. The 7th Alversian Legion has been tasked with the defence of the Frontier Sea. They are reffered to as the Guardians. Kiataro Kiataro is located north of Yerra and east of Sultun. Kiataro is referred to as the War Academy by the Legionnaires. The Kiataro contient is still recovering after the great war with the Serian Kingdom and the Orcish invasion. Unlike Yerra, Kiataro does not have any jungles. Past the forests in the south, combined with hills and mountians there is a large barren plain land. Kiataro was raised from the sea floor by a massive earthquake and volcanic eruption, two years after the Alversian Empire was formed. It carried natural riches, ice and water as the surface saw the sunlight. The constant northern winds froze water and trapped minerals and the secrets of the former sea of Kiat. Mining through the ice is common in Kiataro because of the minerals inside the ice. Due to the cold tempretures, farming is near impossible but natural vegetation can still grow. Kiataro is not connected to Yerra, but it has large bridges that connects the empire. The bridges go over the sea of Aro, at a distance of fifty kilometers at its furthest and sixty meters at its shortest between the two continents. The most famous bridge is the Merchant's Path, allowing hundreds of caravans to go between Yerra and Kiatoro each day. Kiataro is the training ground for all Legionnaires to survive the weather and the majority of training academies are located here. The Kiataro Training Corps, the 1st legion, has its based of operations here due to the majority of training academies. Sultun Sultun is located to the northwest of Yerra and west of Kiataro. It is the smallest continent in the supercontinent. The entire land is shrouded in mystery and the geography is unknown to anyone except the Alversians legions sent there and Alversian High Generals. Lovtaeri Lovtaeri is located to the northwest of Yerra.